Blacklist
by Skovko
Summary: Once again Dean is back in his birth town, standing in line to November's club to see her as always. When he finds himself on the blacklist, he decides to go straight to her instead because there's no way he isn't going to see her.


Cincinnati, Ohio. It wasn't often Dean came back to his hometown but there was something in this town that always drew him right back. Something he couldn't stay away from. A certain female with copper red hair and honey brown eyes.

He stood in line waiting with a cap on his head, trying to hide to everyone who he was. Most people around him were drunk and didn't notice him. He was happy to see her club was still popular. She deserved all the success she could get. She had built that place from the ground up on her own.

The line moved slowly. Not everyone could get into this club. IDs had to be shown before the beefcake at the door would even consider letting you in. Finally he got to beefcake and he handed him his driver's licence. Beefcake looked at his name and double crossed it with the list in his hand.

"Sorry, sir, you can't come in," he said.  
"Is this a joke?" Dean asked.  
"No, you're on the blacklist," beefcake said.  
"Blacklist? I know November personally. Get her out here. She'll vouch for me," Dean said.  
"November is the only one putting names on the blacklist so you must have pissed her off," beefcake chuckled. "Take it up with her another time. You're not getting into this club."

Dean knew better than to start a fight with beefcake. He might be able to take him down but it wouldn't do him any good. Instead he kept a straight face, left the line and walked down the streets filled with party people. If she wasn't gonna let him into her club, he was coming straight to her instead.

Many hours later a tired November parked her car in her driveway and walked towards her house. She sighed as she came close to her front door and saw the person leaning up against it.

"Took you long enough," he said.  
"What are you doing here, Dean?" She asked.  
"You blacklisted me?" He still couldn't believe it. "Why?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I don't wanna see you," she said.  
"Why not? We usually have some fun moments together," he said.

He stepped aside to allow her to unlock the door. He stepped close behind her, ran two fingers down her spine and leaned in to her ear.

"Usually I make you very happy when I come around," his voice was thick with lust.

He missed the little sigh she let out. He was too busy attaching his lips to her skin between her shoulder and neck. He didn't see the look on her face and he sure didn't know the battle inside her head.

"Fine," she opened the door and pulled him inside. "Let's play like we always do."

He licked his lips while he watched her slam the door and turn to look at him. He took her hand to pull her towards her bedroom but she stopped him before he could take a step.

"No, we're doing it here. You wanna fuck so you're fucking me up against this door," she said.  
"Damn, darling," he chuckled. "You can't wait, can you?"

She growled as she unzipped her boots and yanked them off.

"I should have worn a dress," she hissed lowly.

Her jeans and panties followed fast and he yanked his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing? Just drop your pants to your knees," she said.  
"You know me, darling. I want skin on skin contact," he said.

She rolled her eyes while he got out of his jeans and boxers. He took a step towards her and got her out of her short sleeved scoop neck blouse and bra. He pushed her up against the door and moved his hand in between her legs but she pushed it away and folded her hands around his neck.

"Just fuck me!" She ordered.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She locked her legs around his waist and sank down on his dick with ease. He let out a satisfied moan. It was good to be home. With her back planted against the door, he thrust into her with hard thrusts. His lips went for hers but she moved her head to the side so his lips instead connected with her cheek. He kissed downwards, finding her neck, pulling softly on her skin with his teeth before moving up to her ear.

"Did you miss me, darling? I fucking missed you!" His thrusts got faster as he felt her tense up. "Show me how much you missed me."

She cried out in pleasurable tones, her pussy swallowing his dick completely. He came with her, crying out in his own soft tones right next to her ear. He held still for five seconds before gently putting her back down on her feet. He was one big smile when he leaned forward to kiss her but she denied him by taking a step to the side.

"Get out," she said.  
"What?" He chuckled.  
"You got what you came here for. Now get out," she said.  
"What I came here for?" He frowned. "I came here for you."  
"You came here for sex," she said angrily. "Like you always do. I fucked you like you wanted so get the hell out of my house and out of my life."  
"November?" He looked at her.  
"Get out!" She raised her voice. "This is why I blacklisted you. I'm tired of being a fucktoy to you."

He stared at her for two seconds before he finally found his voice again.

"You're not..." He started.  
"Get out!" She yelled.

She opened the door, not having a care in the world if anybody would walk by outside and see her naked. He stared at her again, still hoping she would start laughing and say it was a joke. She didn't. She was dead serious. He bowed down and grabbed his jeans. He stood up straight with them in his hands, once again looking at her. He gritted his teeth in anger, dropped the jeans and slammed the door shut with force.

"No!" He growled.  
"I said get out!" She yelled.  
"And I said no!" He yelled.

He grabbed her and yanked her up against his body. He held her locked up with an arm around her waist while he ran his other hand through her hair.

"Damn it, November, I fucking love you!" He sneered.  
"It's not funny," she said.  
"I'm not joking. I've loved you for so long. Do you honestly think I only come back here to get my dick wet?" He asked.  
"Well... Yes," she said dumbstruck.  
"I can get my dick wet anywhere if I want to. I'm Dean Ambrose, for crying out loud. It's not about that. It was never about that. I love you, darling," he said.  
"Don't lie," she said lowly.  
"I... Love... You!" He punctuated the words. "I even bought a house here. I'm moving in next month."  
"You what?" She asked. "You hate this town."  
"I used to," he gave her a sideways smile. "But there's this insanely hot woman living here that I just can't seem to stay away from."

He leaned down and kissed her and this time she allowed it. Once again he reached under her ass to lift her up. She locked her legs around him again and he carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her down on the bed.

"I love you, November," he said again. "Always have, always will. And now I'm moving here for good so you won't get rid of me no matter how hard you try."  
"I love you too," she said softly.  
"And you're gonna stop by and help me break in every room in my house the best way I know how," he licked her earlobe. "And remove me from the blacklist."  
"I don't know about that. You gotta earn it," she chuckled.  
"I will," he said darkly. "Once the sun rises, you're gonna be voiceless and so thoroughly fucked that you won't be able to say no to me."  
"I never could," she said.


End file.
